(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a series of novel silicone proteins which are high substantive to fiber and hair. The compounds contain both a silicone portion and protein portion in a covalent bond in one molecule. Since the compounds of the present invention are high molecular weight silicone polymers, they have a high degree of oxidative stability, even at elevated temperatures and are nonirritating to skin and eyes. The proteins of the present invention plate out on and form a film on the surface of hair skin and textile fibers. These compounds are non volatile and exhibit a inverse cloud point. These combination of properties makes these polymers ideally suited for use in personal care applications. The silicone proteins of the present invention are highly substantive to keratinous materials like hair and skin. Prior to the compounds of the present invention proteins lacked the desired substantivity and were easily removed from the hair and skin to which they are applied.
The compounds of the present invention are based upon raw materials which are prepared by the phosphation of a pendant hydroxyl group which is present on a silicone polymer. The phosphated silicone polymers are subject of a copending application upon which this is a continuation in part. The silicone phosphates are subsequently reacted with epichlorohydrin then in a subsequent step reacted with the amino group of the protein. This results in a silicone phosphate hydroxypropyl protein.
The technology used to produce the silicone proteins of the present invention is very flexible and allows us to prepare performance tailored molecules for specific applications.
(2) Description of the Arts and Practices
Silicone oils (dimethylpolysiloxane) have been known to be active at the surface of plastic, cellulosic and synthetic fibers as well as paper. Despite the fact that they are lubricants that are stable to oxidation, their high cost and lack of durability has made them cost prohibitive in most application areas. Silicone oils need to be emulsified prior to application. This requires high pressure equipment, surface active agents and generally results in a milky emulsion. Emulsions have experienced stability problems both in terms of freeze thaw instability and upon heating. This has resulted in minimal acceptance of them in commercial products.
The low efficiency of silicone oils is due to the fact that the oil is very water insoluble. Emulsions are generally prepared which contain silicone dispersed in micelles. While this method of application is easier for processing, much of the oil stays in the surfactant micelle and never gets deposited on the fiber. That which does deposit on the fiber surface remains there by hydrophobic binding, not ionic bonding. Since the polydimethylsiloxane is not in an ionic bonded the effect is very transient. The product is removed with one washing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,856,893 and 3,928,509 both issued to Diery disclose the basic technology used to make phosphobetaines. Later, amido and imidazoline based phophobetaines were patented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,449 issued in 1980 to Mayhew and O'Lenick. This patent teaches that phosphate quats can be prepared by the reaction of a phosphate salt, three equivalents of epichlorohydrin and in a subsequent step, three equivalents of a tertiary amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,064 issued in 1980 to Lindemann et al teaches the basic technolgy that is used for the preparation of amido and imidazoline based phosphobetaines. These compounds can be prepared by the reaction of a phosphate salt, one equivalent of epichlorohydrin and one equivalent of a tertiary amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,602 issued in 1981 to O'Lenick and Mayhew teaches the basic technology that is used for the preparation of phosphobetaines based upon phosphorous acid salts. These compounds can be prepared by the reaction of a phosphorous acid salt, one equivalent of epichlorohydrin and one equivalent of a tertiary amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,911 issued in 1981 to Lindemann et al teaches the utilization of phosphobetaines based upon phosphorous acid. These compounds are useful as surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,542 issued in 1981 to O'Lenick and Mayhew teaches the process technology used for the preparation of phosphobetaines. These compounds can be prepared by the reaction of a phosphate salt, one equivalent of epichlorohydrin and one equivalent of a tertiary amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,386 issued in 1982 to O'Lenick and Mayhew teaches the technology for the preparation of imidazoline derived phosphobetaines based upon phosphorous acid salts. These compounds can be prepared by the reaction of a phophorous acid salt, one equivalent of epichlorohydrin and one equivalent of an imidazoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,002 which is related to U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,449 issued in 1985 to Mayhew and O'Lenick teach that phosphate quats can be prepared by the reaction of a phosphate salt, three equivalents of epichlorohydrin and three equivalents of a tertiary amine.
Despite the fact that there was significant patenting of phosphobetaine compounds based upon phosphoric acid salts, phosphorous acids salts, tertiary amines and imidazolines, the technology needed to place a silicone moiety into the molecule and make the compounds of the present invention was not available until the it was discovered that silicone phosphates could be prepared and that they represent starting materials for the preparation of silicone protein compounds. Silicone phosphates are the basic raw material used for the preparation of silicone based proteins. The current application is a continuation in part of the copending patent application which discloses how to make the silicone phosphates. It was also not until the compounds of the present invention that the concept and technology needed to incorporate silicone and the protein into a single molecule was created. The beneficial effects of lowering irritation, providing increased substantivity to both hair and skin and antistatic properties were never anticipated by the references.